Disease of Light
by ximithii
Summary: Kurama has caught a deadly disease, being blamed for something he has no control over, lots of suspense, murder, and mystery. And time is ticking against him as well.
1. The Disease Has Spread

I'm again bored. I just like writing stories about Kurama. Here's another story about him, please review (gladly appreciate):  
  
Chapter One: The Disease Has Spread  
  
Dark clouds arose in the sky. A young boy, maybe 15, was walking on the sidewalk. He was alone that day and was glad of it. Kurama was his name, and usually there would be lots of girls surrounding him. He was really liked among girls and is respected by many people. He had long red hair and had a calm attitude.  
  
Kurama looked up into the sky. The reason all the girls weren't surrounding him today was because of the news that spread around lately. Everywhere on the news, there would be news about the deadly disease that had been spreading. Luckily, no one had caught it except for some few animals. So everyone was to take precaution and stay inside their home as much as possible until a cure was found.  
  
Kurama lived farther than most people, therefore was still out. Kurama sighed. He couldn't help but think of his mother. His mother was the most important person to him. "I hope she's okay." His mother had just recovered from the illness. Kurama had asked Yusuke to help him to use the item that would help heal his mother during one mission.  
  
Thunders began to clash. Kurama decided it would be best if he run home. He didn't want to make his mother worried anymore. He was running home when he crashed into a person. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He looked up and noticed that no one was there.  
  
"Weird. I was pretty sure I ran into someone."  
  
In his home   
  
"Mother, I'm home."  
  
A woman came out. It was obviously Kurama's mother. She hugged Kurama. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Kurama smiled. "I'm going to my room now to finish my homework."  
  
His mother smiled. "Okay. Don't push yourself too hard."  
  
Kurama walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the room and sat on his bed. "I should try to finish all my homework as fast as I can. I promised Hiei and Yusuke that I would meet with them."  
  
He went to his desk to place the books and papers. He pulled the chair and sat in it. He decided that he should start out with his history homework since it was his favorite subject.  
  
More thunders clashed. Kurama continued to work for another hour. He had almost finished all the homework when he suddenly felt dizzy. He rubbed his forehead for a while. "Just a few more. I can finish."  
  
As he was writing, he felt it was harder to continue. Yet he continued. After a few minutes later, he found himself panting and sweating. "What's this...why does everything seems blurry?"  
  
He finished his homework. He walked into his closet to get an umbrella. "I hope I'm not late." As he was walking toward the door, he felt a sudden pain. His breathing was much abnormal and everything was getting really blurry for him. He reached for the doorknob when all of a sudden...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
In front of Kurama's house   
  
Yusuke and Hiei were waiting for Kurama for a long time. Hiei was Kurama's best friend and Yusuke is another friend of Kurama. They have been on several missions together to save the world.  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms. "I wonder what's taking Kurama so long."  
  
Hiei made a funny face. "Even if Kurama were late, he would only be 10 minutes late."  
  
Yusuke thought about it and said, "Yeah, but don't you find that...weird for...Kurama?"  
  
Hiei looked up into the sky. It was beginning to rain. "Great. Lets just ring the doorbell and get it over with."  
  
Yusuke gave a huge grin. He pushed his finger on the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened and his mother came out.  
  
"Can we come in? We were planning to meet with Kurama today," Yusuke spoke.  
  
His mother gave a delightful face. "Why, of course."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke walked in. "Kurama is in his room. I'll have to leave soon, but please make yourself comfortable," Kurama's mother spoke.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke walked up the stairs and were now outside the room. Kurama's mother left in a rush to catch the taxi outside. Yusuke was about to open the door when he felt a funny feeling.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
Yusuke touch the doorknob. "I have a funny feeling that something's awfully wrong."  
  
Hiei was getting impatient. "We don't have all day."  
  
Yusuke opened it. His expression turned out to be the same as Hiei. Hiei was the first to say something. "Kurama! W-what happened?!"  
  
Kurama was on the floor. Yusuke was going to placed Kurama on the bed, but when he touched Kurama's skin, he yelped.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke?"  
  
"His skin, his body, it's burning."  
  
Hiei touched Kurama's skin himself. He agreed. Yusuke carried Kurama and placed him on the bed. He ran downstairs and got a bag of ice. Hiei was staring out the window. When Yusuke came back, he placed the bag of ice on top of Kurama's skin.  
  
Yusuke pondered for a while. "Hiei, what do you think might have happened?"  
  
Hiei continued to look out at the window. "I don't know."  
  
"Do you think it could be that disease?"  
  
Hiei turned toward Yusuke. "What disease?"  
  
Yusuke gave a shocked face. "You mean you never heard of the disease?! It's been all around!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Well, no one had caught it yet. But the scientists said it's a really bad disease that you can't escape. That's still doesn't make any sense. Kurama's a demon...yet he caught it before everyone."  
  
"True." Hiei looked out at the window once again.  
  
"What are you looking at Hiei? You've been looking at it for quite a long time."  
  
Hiei suddenly grabbed Yusuke and pushed him aside. The window suddenly broke and a strong force was coming in. Hiei got out his sword. Yusuke stood up and was ready to fight.  
  
The wind was picking up and swirl around the room. Hiei and Yusuke were trying to prevent the wind from pulling them in.  
  
Where is it? Give it to me...  
  
Hiei heard the voice. "Who is it?!"  
  
The wind was now stronger than ever. It pushed Hiei against the wall. Yusuke was knocked off his feet after Hiei was.  
  
Give it to me...NOW!  
  
Hiei grunted. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. "GIVE WHAT?!"  
  
The sacred scroll...I want the sacred scroll!  
  
Hiei and Yusuke gave each a look. "What scroll?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The wind cooled down. After the room settled, there was a little girl with long brown hair holding a mirror. "Don't play with me!"  
  
Yusuke put down his guard. "Playing! We're not playing with you! Listen here, we don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
The girl didn't look like she was about to give up. "I feel that there is a great power of the scroll here. Where else would it be?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Yusuke shouted back.  
  
Hiei wanted this argument to end. "We don't know what you're talking about. And you better leave here before I have to take actions."  
  
The girl's mirror began to shine toward Kurama. She walked toward Kurama. "He has it."  
  
"What?! Why would Kurama have your stupid scroll?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
The girl raised her hand. A great aura was coming out of her. Yusuke wanted to stop her. "Wait here! You can't just barge in and accuse someone!"  
  
Yusuke ran toward the girl, but he couldn't come anywhere near her for her power was so intense that it knocked him into the wall. Hiei prepared his sword. The girl looked at him. "You don't want to be like your friend, so I suggest you to put down your sword."  
  
Hiei didn't listen. He moved at fast pace to knock the girl, but the girl's power surpassed him. It threw Hiei across the room, but Hiei was able to get on his feet. The girl concentrated on Kurama. Kurama began to toss in pain.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei and Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama's power was being let out all at once. His face was turning paler than before. Hiei ran toward the girl once more and threw a blow at her.  
  
The girl was knocked off since she could not concentrate at two places at once. "Don't interfere again!" Her power was much strong this time. Hiei could not hold her off and was thrown onto the floor. She again concentrated on Kurama. Her power lifted Kurama off the bed.  
  
Yusuke stood up with exhaustion. "Hiei, what is she trying to do?"  
  
Hiei looked at the girl. "What if I use..."  
  
Yusuke's face changed. "Oh no! You are not going to use it! You might destroy me!"  
  
Hiei grinned. "Good." He got his hand ready. He was about to say something when Kurama fell back on the bed. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The girl had a disappointed face. "The scroll is not with him. I need that scroll." She began to cry.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei sweat-dropped. They did not expect this. "Why do you need that scroll so bad?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Cause'...my world would disappear if my scroll was destroyed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: I want to own Kurama!  
  
Hiei: Get a life would you?!  
  
Yusuke: Don't be mean to her!  
  
Author: I want to own Yusuke too!  
  
Yusuke: NOOO WAY!!!  
  
Hiei: Now who's being mean?  
  
Author: Please review! 


	2. The Missing Scroll

I'm glad that people are reading this story! Here's the next exciting chapter:  
  
Chapter Two: The Missing Scroll  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked at the girl with an awkward face. "Your world would disappear? How?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The girl dried up her tears. "My world is called Notaki. It's was created by a priestess long time ago. But she could have only created my world by making a scroll. My world is the scroll."  
  
"Well, why don't you just ask her to make another one?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The girl shook her head. "She's dead. Some demon from Renkai came and killed her."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes. "From Renkai? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know. I am not a priestess, but I do know the magic of the scroll."  
  
"What does that got to do with Kurama?" Hiei asked. He placed his sword back into his carrier and crossed his arms.  
  
The girl sighed. "The scroll also processed one more magic. The priestess made it whenever someone takes it, a special aura would surround that person. But...that special aura surrounds your friend, Kurama. I find it strange that he does not have the scroll."  
  
Yusuke placed his index finger on his face. "Hmm...that is weird. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
The girl bowed down as an apologetic expression. "My name is Sakuya. I guess I have to go. I need to find the scroll before it falls into the wrong hands."  
  
Hiei stopped her from going. "What do you mean? You told us your world is the scroll. What will happen if it falls into the wrong hands?"  
  
Sakuya stared at Hiei for a little bit. "I didn't want to mention it before...but whoever holds the scroll is the controller of Notaki. The scroll was sealed up into a magic shrine at Notaki. Therefore, no one was able to control Notaki. Now, I really have to go."  
  
Sakuya was walking toward the window, until she felt a sharp pain in her head. She turned around slowly and saw Kurama trying to get up. "You..."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Kurama! You have a fever! You should take a rest!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama's green eyes looked dull. "What just happened? Why is my room a mess? Who are you?"  
  
"Too much questions! We'll explain everything later." Yusuke said.  
  
Sakuya eyed Kurama suspiciously. There's something funny about this. The aura...it's strong again.  
  
Kurama put his feet on the floor beside his bed. "No...I don't remember what happen. Everything feels so dizzy." He pushed himself to get up. As he stood up, he stumbled and was about to fall until Hiei and Yusuke run over to help him.  
  
"Kurama! Why can't you stay still!?" Yusuke sort of forced Kurama to sit down.  
  
"It's still strange..." Sakuya mumbled as she was looking down. Hiei was able to hear her. "What's still strange?"  
  
Sakuya looked up. "The aura..."  
  
Kurama looked at Sakuya and Hiei back and forth. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakuya walked up to Kurama. "There's something wrong..." Kurama blinked once, before saying anything. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Sakuya, I thought you said Kurama doesn't have the scroll!" Yusuke yelled. Sakuya ignored Yusuke. "Kurama, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Kurama nodded a little. Hiei did not like the idea. "Look, he's sick. Why don't you back off?"  
  
Sakuya still didn't listen. "Kurama...what happened earlier?"  
  
Kurama pondered for a while. "I...well, I went to school today. I came home. I did my homework, and that's when everything became blurry. And I don't remember after that."  
  
"What happened during the time you were walking home!?" Sakuya asked very impatiently. Kurama looked at her. "I...I just walked home."  
  
"Liar! You must have done something!"  
  
Kurama placed his hand on his forehead. Yusuke pushed Sakuya away gently. "He's not in the mood to think."  
  
Sakuya pushed Yusuke away and went back up to Kurama. She pulled his shirt. "What happened?!" Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. He went up to her and threatened her. "Listen, if you don't stop this nonsense, I will use my power on you."  
  
Sakura's tears began to fall. She ran to the window and gathered wind to fly off.  
  
"Finally. She's gone," Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama gazed at the window. The window began to turn black. In fact, everything around him turned black. "W-what's happening?"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama like he was nut. "Nothing's happening," Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama felt his whole body burning. "I-it's h-hot."  
  
Yusuke placed his hand on Kurama's forehead. "Oh no, he's burning again. Got any bright idea?"  
  
Hiei was worried. This had never happened to Kurama or to anyone. So he didn't know what to do. As he stared at Kurama, he noticed that Kurama's green eyes weren't shining anymore. They were just dark green. And Kurama's face was pale.  
  
Yusuke panicked. "We got to do something! How about bringing him to Genkai! Or how about calling your sister to help him or something!"  
  
Hiei didn't like the idea about his sister coming. His sister, Yukina, did not know that Hiei was her brother. "Stick with Genkai."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei and Yusuke brought Kurama to Genkai's place in just a few minutes. Yusuke ran into the temple to tell Genkai, but oddly, she wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Genkai?" Yusuke asked himself.  
  
They placed Kurama against the tree so they can find Genkai. Hiei used his speed to search outside the temple, while Yusuke searched in the inside. During that time, the sky began to darken. Thunders were clashing. Kurama opened his eyes. "Ugh...who was that girl?"  
  
A sudden blue aura surrounded Kurama. Kurama felt pain all of a sudden. "W- what's this...Where's all this power all suddenly coming from?"  
  
Sweats began to pour off his face. Kurama tried to shake the feelings away, but couldn't. He found that breathing was now harder. A vine suddenly came out of the ground and shot into the air. "My powers...t-they're out of control..."  
  
He forced himself to stand up, and ran away from Genkai's temple. As he was running down the steps, a shield showed up and boxed him in.  
  
A man appeared out of nowhere and looked at Kurama. "You've been holding it long enough."  
  
Kurama looked at the man. "W-what? What are you talking about?"  
  
The man placed his hand through the shield and was about to place his hand on Kurama's head. Kurama wanted to back off, but to where? "W-what are you going to do?"  
  
"I want it back. Give it back to me!"  
  
Kurama's eyes were shaking with fears. Everything was happening so fast, yet he doesn't have a single clue what's happening.  
  
"Stop!" A voice commanded.  
  
Both Kurama and the man looked in the way of the voice. There was Yusuke just a few feet away from them with Hiei. Yusuke had his spirit gun ready and Hiei had his sword.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him," Yusuke threatened.  
  
The man backed off. He glared at Kurama. "I'll be back." Then he was gone.  
  
The shield was gone around Kurama. Yusuke and Hiei ran down to Kurama. "Why did you leave?!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Kurama spoke very quietly. "I'm sorry Yusuke. It's just that....well..."  
  
Hiei grunted. "You shouldn't have."  
  
Kurama smiled. But then he fell as a sign of exhaustion. Yusuke caught him in the heck of time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama was sleeping in Genkai's temple. Yusuke just got a wet cloth and placed it on Kurama's head. He left the room and went outside. Hiei was waiting for Yusuke.  
  
"Do you think that man got to do something with Sakuya?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Maybe. We got to find more about this," Hiei replied.  
  
"Where's Genkai anyway? She might be helpful if she was here," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"I'm here, dimwit," a voice said.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke turned around to see a shriveled-up lady. Yusuke jumped up. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"This is my home!" Genkai yelled.  
  
Genkai was surprised at Hiei. She didn't expect Hiei to be there. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Kurama's in trouble," was all Hiei said.  
  
Genkai walked into the room Kurama was in. "The aura..."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke stared at Genkai. "Aura...?"  
  
Genkai left Kurama to sleep. "This aura...it's not the same as Kurama."  
  
"Everyone is after Kurama. Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Genkai eyed Yusuke. "What happened earlier?"  
  
Yusuke told Genkai the whole story. "Hmm...do you know who the man was who trapped Kurama?" Genkai asked.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "All he kept saying is 'Give it back." Something liked that."  
  
"The scroll..." Genkai started.  
  
Hiei was beginning to understand. "The scroll is in Kurama isn't it?"  
  
Yusuke stared blankly. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Something did happen before he came home. That's what we got to find out," Hiei said.  
  
"But Kurama's sleeping right now!" Yusuke complained.  
  
"When he wakes up," Hiei assured Yusuke.  
  
Genkai's face was still troubled. "But when he does, we might be in trouble."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"His powers are getting out of control. His aura...it's running crazy," Genkai answered.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke were now out of ideas. "Now what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Genkai crossed her arms. "I suggest you to go get Kuwabara. He is one extra person that could help."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Man...I have to go back down these stairs to go get him?"  
  
No one said anything. They were afraid of what might happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like my second chapter? A lot more is going to happen later! Please review!!! I beg of you!!!  
  
Hiei: Where do I get to do the slicing and chopping?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, don't be so crude!  
  
Hiei: Since when do I obey your orders?  
  
Yusuke: You want to do some slicing and chopping?  
  
Kurama: U  
  
Hiei: o  
  
Yusuke: brings out a cucumber Here, you can do all the chopping you want. And slicing.  
  
Hiei: Got out his sword and target at Yusuke Run for your life!  
  
Kurama: Innocent One of all 


	3. Medicine and the Truth

I'm running out of ideas! Ack! Got to think more!  
  
Chapter Three: Holding Down & The Medicine  
  
Yusuke was running across town trying to find Kuwabara. He had gone to Kuwabara's home only to find that Kuwabara wasn't home. "Where can that stupid idiot went?"  
  
He decided to call Botan for help. She can fly across town on her oar without any trouble. He took out his communicator (which a long time ago Botan had given to him). He opened it and spoke, "Botan, where are you?"  
  
The communicator was silent for a moment. Then a voice spoke, "Yusuke, what's the problem?"  
  
Yusuke sighed in relieve. "Thank goodness you're here. Can you please head over here right away?"  
  
Botan had a funny face. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"I tell you everything once you get over here." Yusuke closed his communicator. "I wonder how Kurama is doing at the moment."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Genkai's temple, Kurama was still sleeping. Hiei just leaned against the wall. Genkai was out somewhere and said that she was going to come back later.  
  
Hiei was in deep thoughts when he was interrupted by Kurama's speaking.  
  
Don't....leave me alone...  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. 'He's having a nightmare...'  
  
Thunders...too much thunders...  
  
Now Hiei was getting interested. 'Thunders? What does thunders got to do with this?'  
  
Mother...  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. 'What did happen right before he got home?'  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Hiei was shocked to hear his name. He looked toward at Kurama. Kurama's eyes were opened, but they looked exhausted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama pushed himself to sit up. Hiei would have made Kurama lie back down, but it was no use. "Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
Hiei looked away from Kurama. "Why?"  
  
Kurama's green eyes looked at Hiei. "Please..."  
  
Hiei could not resist from Kurama. Kurama was kind. "Hn. Well...something about a scroll and something about you have it..."  
  
"That's not all the story is it?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei didn't speak. What was he supposed to say?  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama started, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. It was Yusuke along with Botan and Kuwabara.  
  
"I see you're up," Yusuke stated.  
  
"Why'd you bring so many people?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What? You don't like company?" Botan asked.  
  
Hiei didn't bother to respond. Botan checked Kurama's head. "Wow, you are burning."  
  
"Where's Genkai?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Hiei responded.  
  
"I'm back," a voice said.  
  
Yusuke yawned. "Hello Genkai. Where did you go?"  
  
Genkai pulled Yusuke's ear. Yusuke started to scream. When she finally let go, Yusuke hid behind Botan. "I got medicine."  
  
"Medicine? What the heck is that?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "You don't know what medicine is?"  
  
Hiei's expression changed to the 'I'm going to kill you' look. Yusuke decided this would be a good time to explain. "It helps cure the sickness."  
  
Kurama only took medicine when he was small. He didn't quite like it either. But he was not going to complain.  
  
"I'll go get some water," Botan said.  
  
Kurama nodded a little. He was getting tired. Even though he only spent a few minutes being up, it took much of his energy.  
  
"Do you even know what happened to that little girl anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head. Kuwabara was confused. "What little girl?"  
  
No one answered his question. There were few silent moments, until it was interrupted by a girl. "Um...excuse me, is Yusuke here?"  
  
Everyone looked at the girl. There was a girl with light blue-green hair and wearing a kimono. Hiei had a funny look. Yusuke decided to welcome her, "Hey Yukina. What brings you here?"  
  
Kuwabara jumped across the room. He grabbed Yukina's hands. "Oh sweet- heart! You're here!"  
  
Hiei shivered. How dare Kuwabara touch his sister. "Um...okay," Yukina had a weird expression written all over her face.  
  
"Yukina, is there something up?" Kurama asked. He also wanted to know why she was there.  
  
"I felt something was wrong, and it pointed here. I didn't know it was you guys though," Yukina replied.  
  
Hiei wanted to walk away. 'Why of all time must it be now?'  
  
Kurama sensed Hiei. In fact, he could use telekinetic to Hiei. 'Why not tell her?'  
  
Hiei was a little shook up from Kurama's voice. 'What are you doing in my head!?'  
  
'Have you forgotten the fact that I could do telekinetic?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
Kurama closed the telepath. He breathed hard. 'I'm losing my energies so fast...'  
  
You want me to take over?   
  
Kurama nearly jumped. 'What do you want Youko?'  
  
I'm just trying to help   
  
'No thanks'  
  
Kurama hated to rely on his demon. But thanks to his demon side, he did have some pretty amazing powers.  
  
I can also sensed that the scroll is within you   
  
Kurama was interested. 'What scroll? Why is everyone talking about scroll? I don't get it...'  
  
Lets just say you're a better thief than I am   
  
Kurama got a little angry. He did not wanted to be a thief like Youko. 'I am NOT a thief!'  
  
You have to be really good to steal that scroll you know   
  
'What are you talking about!?'  
  
................just watch your back   
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke waved his hands back and forth in front of Kurama's face. He has been calling Kurama's name several times, but Kurama didn't replied.  
  
Kurama broke out of his trance. "Sorry Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke sighed. Botan gave Kurama the cup of water and a pill. Kurama quickly swallowed it. "Thanks. I think I feel a lot better."  
  
Everyone decided to leave Kurama alone for now. As soon as everyone left, Kurama fell asleep. Little did he know that was his biggest mistake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei sat in a tree. Yukina looked at him. "Is that what he always does?"  
  
Yusuke assured Yukina. "Yeah, that's his hobby."  
  
Genkai was in deep thought. But she was interrupted by Yusuke. "What is going to happen after this?"  
  
Genkai looked at Yusuke with an angry glare. Yusuke began laughing nervously. "Heh...I guess I should leave you alone?"  
  
"Too late dimwit," Genkai said. "And the answer to your question, I don't know."  
  
Everything stood while a moment of silence went on. That silence was soon broken by a voice. "Give me."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei got tensed. It was the same man! Yusuke prepared his spirit gun. "What the heck are you doing here?!"  
  
The man laughed. "I came for my item."  
  
Hiei took out his katana. "What item?"  
  
"The item I hid in that little red friend of yours of course."  
  
"You're the cause of all this?!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
The man just laughed. "Why of course. Who else could steal the scroll from Notaki than the great priest from Notaki?"  
  
Everyone was in dismayed. Hiei swung his katana at the man. The man dodged it like it was nothing. "I guess it was just all bad timing..."  
  
Hiei stopped. "What do you mean?"  
  
The man disappeared and reappeared behind Hiei. "His sickness just made it a lot easier for me to get the scroll back. Of course, his sickness has nothing to do with me."  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe what he was saying. "What? You mean...Kurama was going to be sick anyways?"  
  
The man laughed. He disappeared. "He's coming after Kurama!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I guess that's a mean little ending isn't it? Makes you wonder what's going to happen next. I got a lot in store for this story!  
  
Hiei: What the heck!?  
  
Kurama: What's got into you Hiei?  
  
Hiei: What's he going to do to you?!  
  
Yusuke: Only the author knows...  
  
Hiei: Brings out his katana I will chop the author  
  
Author: Brings a huge sword 10x Try  
  
Hiei: Comes back to Kurama  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Hiei: You know? People can be really creative these days...  
  
Kurama: Please review! 


End file.
